scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Lochness Mess
The Lochness Mess is the sixteenth and final episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise On a trip to Shaggy's Uncle Nathaniel, the kids and the Harlem Globetrotters must again solve mystery, involving three ghosts who are trying to keep them away from a bay that contains a sunken ship filled with treasure. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Harlem Globetrotters ** Bobby Joe 'B.J.' Mason ** Freddie "Curly" Neal ** George "Meadowlark" Lemon ** Hubert "Geese" Ausbie ** J.C. "Gip" Gipson ** Pablo Robertson Supporting characters: * Uncle Nathaniel Monsters and other villains: * Ghost of Paul Revere / * Morgan * Minuteman Ghost / * Winslow * Redcoat Ghost / * Selby * Sea serpent Locations * Boston, Massachusetts ** Uncle Nat's mansion ** Boat rental shop ** Sunken ship Objects Clues: * TBA Food and drinks: * TBA Other objects: * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * This is the first season finale of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * Shaggy takes the wheel of The Mystery Machine for the first time. He drives it again in 1976's "The Ghost Of The Bad Humor Man," and would continue in this vein throughout the better part of Scooby and Scrappy-Doo cartoons between 1980 and 1983. * Scooby and the gang also solve a mystery involving The Loch Ness Monster in 1978's "A Highland Fling With A Monstrous Thing." Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * As the gang and the Globetrotters start to drive off to Uncle Nat's house the Globetrotters' dog appears briefly, but since he doesn't appear again, it's more than likely an animation mistake. Their bus driver, Granny was also briefly seen. * When Selby first appeared as himself, he was quite fat. But when he was unmasked, he was much thinner. * When the sea serpent tries to swap the boat (near the end of the episode) the second time, Scooby disappears for two seconds from the boat (in the air), and as the boat falls down to the surface of the water, Scooby re-appears. But when the boat splashes, Scooby's place is hidden by the water, and he suddenly appears on the sea serpent. * Also, while Fred and Shaggy were rowing in the back seats, and Meadowlark and Curly in the front, when Shaggy says that the sea serpent got Scooby, their places are switched. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite this episode's title, it did not take place anywhere near Loch Ness (or Europe for that matter). The gang do eventually go to Loch Ness in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode, A Highland Fling With a Monstrous Thing and the direct-to-video movie, Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster, for instance. * Fred states that no one has ever photographed the Loch Ness Monster, but at the time this episode aired (1972), there were two alleged photos of the monster: Hugh Gray's photograph taken in 1933, and the famous Surgeon's Photograph of 1934, which depicted the creature as a long-necked plesiosaur. The latter was revealed to be hoax in the 1975. So Fred is partially correct, no legitimate photograph exists. * Shaggy, Scooby, Meadowlark, and Curly thought that the Minuteman was a real ghost because the heavy ball went through him, but if one looks closely, the ball went between his legs inside going through him. * When the ghosts chase Daphne, Velma and the Globetrotters into the abandoned cabin, the group manage to escape when one of the Globetrotters dons a bear skin rug. However, the ghosts shut the door after and exclaim "there's no escape". The ghosts technically shut themselves inside the cabin while the group had already escaped. The scene may have been intended to come after the group run into the cabin. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters VHS released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman/Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD set released by Warner Home Video on August 11, 2009. * Scooby-Doo! and the Skeletons DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 26, 2012. The episode doesn't actually have anything to do with skeletons. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes